Graywing's family
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Upon a glance at the real world inside Looking Pool, Graywing reflects on his life with his siblings and friends. Challenge for Hollyclan.


**A/N: hello guys! I am back with another Hollyclan challenge. For this challenge, i had to choose a number and was given a word to make a one-shot with that word. I got the word, The Ancients. Hope you enjoy!**

Graywing sat in a starry forest, looking down in a small pool. Reflected in the water's surface was the moor and cats of all sizes and colours. It was Windclan. Graywing remembered when Windclan was once a group of cats from the mountains who came searching for a better home. Some of the cats became part of Windclan, some of Shadowclan, some Thunderclan, some joined his brother, Skystar in Skyclan and some in Riverclan.

He watched, pleased as a black she-cat and a brown tabby tom dash across the open moor, hot on the heels of a rabbit. Everything is finally peaceful, he thought happily. Just then, he felt something brush up against his fur. Startled, he whipped around only to see Turtletail.

"You scared me!" He hissed playfully and she smiled. "Looking down at Windclan?" She asked, sitting down beside the pool.

"Everything is so peaceful. It is hard to imagine that long ago, everyone fought bloody and deadly," she murmured, not taking her eyes off the water.

"Ya. We managed to change our ways to a much more peaceful way. Now, kits can grow strong, warriors won't kill others purposely and everything is much more calm." "Looking at Windclan again?" A voice meowed and the two cats turned around and saw Skystar- the first leader of Skyclan, and also Graywing's brother- smirking.

"I am surprised that you didn't become leader of Windclan. You would have made a great leader," Skystar purred and Graywing shrugged. "It just wasn't my destiny." Turtletail looked at Skystar oddly. "Why are you here?" She asked and Skystar smiled.

"I have a surprise for Graywing. I thought that i might want to bring it to him, or should i say _her_ to him," Skystar replied and Graywing thought for a moment. Who would it be? Mom? Maybe Stoneteller? Then, a small kit stepped out from behind his brother's legs and Graywing felt his heart leap with joy.

"Fluttering Bird!" He purred and rushed over to his younger sister. She had died in the mountains when there was barely any prey left. "I wish that you didn't have to die! we could have helped you! " He whispered and she got up on her tippy toes, licking his cheek. "I missed you all but now we will be together, right?" She asked and Graywing paused._ Could a tribe cat's spirit walk in Starclan?_

"They can't Graywing," a sweet voice purred, stepping out from a thin fog. "As much as i want you and your sister to be here with you, i can't allow it. I'm sorry," she said sadly and Graywing could sense grief behind her eyes. What did a tribe cat and a clan cat not being able to be together bother her?

"I'm sorry she can't stay longer," Stoneteller replied and Fluttering Bird dipped her head, walking over to her leader. "Can i walk her back with you?" Graywing asked and Stoneteller nodded. Together, the three cats walked off, back to the skies of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

When they had got to the border between the two places, Fluttering Bird paused right before crossing over and looked at her brother. "I hope i can see you soon!" She purred before vanishing over the border and out of his view. Then, the grey warrior turned to Stoneteller. "When you were talking about a tribe cat's spirit and a clan cat's spirit never being able to be together, you seemed upset," he meowed and Stoneteller sighed.

"I loved a cat named Jay's Wing, well his clan name is Jayfeather. When we travelled to the mountains, he stayed behind. I still watch over him but we might never be able to be together," she murmured and walked over the border. "Wait! Stoneteller!" He cried and the white she-cat ignored him. She continued to walk and Graywing sighed_. Why did she always seem so secretive? _

* * *

He began to make his way back to Turtletail and along the way, he bumped into Thunderstar. "Graywing! Now i lost the squirrel!" He whined and Graywing rolled his eyes. Thunderstar chuckled and plopped down.

"So what's wrong?" He asked and Graywing looked confused.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Something is wrong. I can tell," Thunderstar meowed sternly and Graywing sighed, giving in.

He told him about Fluttering Bird and the clans and everything that was on his mind. Thunderstar managed to listen to almost all of the chat, though at a few points, he caught him watching a butterfly flutter above his head.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Thunderstar reassured.

"What happened to that tiny kit i knew as Thunder? You seem so much more..."

"Mature?" Thunderstar suggested, cutting him off and Graywing shook his head.

"Wiser," Graywing finished and Thunderstar let put a playful growl. "I will race you to the Looking Pool!" Graywing purred and the two toms ran off to the pool, Graywing ahead by a bit. "No fair!" Thunderstar complained, struggling to keep up.

"You should be a bit faster considering that you were in Windclan for a small while with us," Graywing called from over his shoulder. "Then next lets see who can hunt better in the undergrowth!" Thunderstar yowled at Graywing.

"Fine!" He purred, slowing down so that he could give Thunderstar a chance to catch up. The two warriors rushed over to the pool and Graywing pushed off at the last second, gaining more speed and passing Thunderstar by a lot.

Life was great in Starclan. All his family was there and he always had an old friend to talk to.

**A/N: How did you like it? Was it good or bad? You guys should join Hollyclan. It is a nice forum with lots of fun activities and challenges! Come and join! Also, if you want, why not join my forum Emberclan? We really need members and i have lots of fun challenges set up to do for you guys!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
